Albums and Letters
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: He caught her cheating. But was she really? She decided to give up. But will he let her? A misunderstanding, an album, a letter, a prank. Your Song. Ours. —MxN and a little RxH


This idea came out of nowhere. Haha! I finished writing this just now. It's on standby since I focused on Forever and Always. Enjoy!

**Monthsary**- very much like anniversary. Monthsary is celebrated by month. First eleven months of a relationship. Anniversary is celebrated yearly. Monthsary are commonly used by Filipinos and **rumoured** to be invented by the Filipinos.

* * *

Albums and Letters

* * *

"Mikan, I love you. I really do." He said to her sincerely. Ken confessed to her after they went out on a friendly date. He had always loved her but she never knew.

Mikan smiled at him sadly. "Thank you, Ken. I'm very happy with that." Ken's face lit up. "But I'm sorry. I already love someone else." He expected that. Confessing to someone who already has a boyfriend is absurd.

"I knew you would say that. I just want to tell you what I feel so I won't have any regrets. Listen, I'm leaving. I'm going to Canada the day after tomorrow. I just want to spend this day with you and thank you for allowing me to do so. I don't think I'm coming back so take care of yourself, okay?" Ken gave her a sad smile then messed her hair up.

Mikan was quite shocked at the news. Ken and her are childhood friends. "You're not coming back?" He shook his head.

"But..." Mikan felt like tearing up but held herself back.

"Don't cry, Mikan! I hate seeing you cry. Just give me a goodbye kiss. Here." He pointed to his cheeks. She nodded and complied to his request because a kiss in the cheek is not very unusual for them. They are childhood friends after all. What they didn't expect was that someone saw them and are now burning with jealousy.

Natsume stormed towards them and punched Ken in the face, surprising the two. "What the—"

"Natsume! What are you doing?" She ran to Ken and helped him stood up.

"So this is what you meant by busy. You're busy kissing him behind my back!" He yelled. If his punch wasn't enough to attract the crowd, more people joined when he shouted.

"Natsume. No. You misunderstood." She tried to calm him down but her answer made him more furious.

"That's what every cheater says." He hissed at her.

"But it's true!"

Natsume showed a pained expression which shocked the two. He was never the type to show an emotion because he thought of it as a weakness. He never show one even when he's in a lot of pain. This was the first. Aside from shock, Mikan also felt pain when she saw Natsume's expression. She never intended to hurt him. She never wanted to.

Natsume's pained expression changed to an emotionless mask. He turned his back on them and spoke. "We're done. I don't want to see both of your fucking faces again." With that he left.

Mikan stayed silent. She didn't know what to say or what to do. All she knew was pain. She was feeling so much pain. It was just those simple sentence yet it made her heart shatter to pieces.

Ken hugged Mikan to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I never intended to ruin your relationship. I'm sorry." he apologized to her as she continuously cried. She couldn't hear anything anymore. There was only one thought in her mind. They're finished and she has hurt him.

After that day, Mikan and Natsume were never the same again. Natsume avoided her every time she tries to explain. Ken had also left and he apologized to her again but she told him it wasn't his fault and that she doesn't blame him. She said she's alright but everyone knew she's really not. Natsume doesn't speak anymore unless he needed to. He also started to isolate himself again from everyone like what he used to do. Much worse this time. Mikan never smiled again after that. She also lost appetite and had barely ate everyday. They were both miserable and everyone became so worried about them. They tried everything they could do to get the two together but all failed. The two are the most stubborn people from the group and are very hard to persuade.

Mikan tried to explain to Natsume that he misunderstood them but he never listened. He never looks at her in the eye or even her face. It was like, to him, she doesn't exist. After awhile, Mikan made a decision. A very hard decision.

* * *

"Here. She told me to give you this." Hotaru said as she handed him a box. Not too big but not too small either. They are in his room at his house. Hotaru suddenly barged in without knocking.

"What's that?" He asked briefly looking at her and back to the book he's reading.

"It's a cake, Hyuuga. Just take it, will you." She rolled her eyes at him while he gave her his death glare before taking the box from her. "There's a letter in there."

She turned her back on him after he received the box believing that she no longer have any reason to stay but he spoke making her stop.

"Where are you going?" She rolled her eyes again, annoyed that her stupid cousin is being stupid again to even ask her that stupid question.

"Airport."

"Airport? Why?"

She glared at her cousin. "Why don't you shut up and just read the damn letter?" Her patience is running out and she needed to go but decided otherwise, she was curious on what his reaction would be once he read the letters but she is sure that his reaction would make her even richer.

It was his turn to roll his eyes on her. "Why do you think I'm going to read this?"

She stared blankly at her stupid cousin. "because... You're _stupid_ if you won't." She emphasized the word stupid.

"I'm serious." He glared at her again but as always she was unaffected.

"So am I."

He sighed exasperatedly. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope. So just read the damn letter and let's get this over with."

"Fine." Natsume groaned before opening the box. He found a small album entitled 'Ours' and a letter.

"Start with the letter." She said.

"You know what's inside this, don't you?"

She smirked. "Of course. Who do you think I am?"

He sighed once again. If she wasn't his cousin, she would be flying out the window by now but since she is his cousin and she is Hotaru Imai, she is still standing there annoying the hell out of him. You get that don't you?

He opened the letter and started reading it...

_Dear Natsume,_

_I'm so sorry for giving you a letter instead of personally saying whatever I'm going to say. I guess I'm a coward then and you won't listen to me anyway. I know that I can't possibly tell you everything without breaking down in front of you. Very ironic. I'm not only a coward but I'm also weak. Well, here it goes..._

_I'm sorry that I'm annoying most of the time. I'm sorry that I get jealous easily. I'm sorry that you never get to hang out with your friends because you were always with me. I'm sorry that you had to tutor me. I'm really sorry. Natsume, I never cheated on you. It's true that he and I went out on a date that day but it was only a friendly date. It was true that he confessed to me but I didn't accept because I already have someone I love so much and who loves me in return. What you saw was him saying goodbye to me. A goodbye kiss in the cheeks. I'm sorry that what you saw have hurt you. I completely understand. If we were to switch places I would have assumed the same thing. Please believe me. I could never cheat on someone I love so much._

_You know what? When I saw your face that day and when you told me all those things. When I saw how hurt you were, my chest tightened and it felt like I can't breath and then I realized, 'So that's what it feels like to see the person you love and cherished get hurt by you, to see his pain that you caused. It damn hurts a hell lot.' Sorry, I know you hate it when I talk like that. That incident was like a double-edged sword to me. In the end, we were both hurt. I don't wanna feel like that again. I don't want to hurt you again. That's why I'm going to be the one who will stay away so you can have your freedom. Free from pain and heartbreak._

_You are the only person I have ever loved like this. I'm very happy that I was able to meet you and to love you. I know I'm annoying, stupid, idiotic, childish and wears polka-dotted panties but thank you for putting up with all that. Please, be happy because __your happiness is also mine. Promise me that I'm your only polka, okay?_

_I love you so much, Natsume Hyuuga. Always and Forever. Even though you're a jerk sometimes. Well, all the time. But you were my jerk. Goodbye._

_Your Polka,_

_Mikan Sakura_

He read the letter but didn't say anything. What's up with that 'You _were_ my jerk'?

"Tears." Hotaru muttered, a bit surprised to see his cold-hearted cousin cry. Natsume looked up to her in confusion and touched his face.

'T-tears? What's this? Why the hell am I crying?' He opened the album and saw their pictures, his polka and his pictures and a song started to play. Her song for him 'Ours'. There's a player installed inside the album. The song will start when you open the album and will stop when you close it.

He looked at their pictures. The memories they had together. He noticed that in the pictures he always has this small smile playing in his lips or his eyes filled with happiness. 'I guess that's what you'll get if you hang around an idiot like her too much.' He smiled and wiped the tears off his face and continued looking at their photos.

He saw their picture taken from his confession to her, their first month together where he gave her a necklace which she never took off, afraid that she will lose it. It was silver with a ruby heart pendant. It was simple, but it was also beautiful just like her.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

They had their second monthsary in a reserved restaurant. He wanted to surprise her. They ate first then he invited her to a slow dance. They danced the night away and surely they both enjoyed each other's company with a few arguments here and there. Right then their love was evident. They continued to love each other and as each day pass they fell deeply in love with each other even more.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Their first anniversary, where he confessed to her again. He brought her to an amusement park since he knew very well how little things like that make her happy unlike other women who prefer high class and expensive restaurants. She was unlike any other and that's why he fell for her. She was never what he expected her to be and never did what he expected her to do. In fact, she treated him like they where of the same level and she never worshipped him unlike those women who will kill just have him. That day, after riding all the amusement rides, he lead her to the stage there and made her watch him sing for her to which she sang along and smiled his favorite smile.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

Their second anniversary where they went out on a picnic. He remembered being shock that she tried so hard to cook their food even though her culinary skill sucks big time. He saw a picture of him eating her sandwich which she forced him to eat after a few arguments. To be honest, the sandwich's appearance is barely recognizable but surprisingly, the taste isn't as bad as its looks. It was okay but it still needs work. She tried so hard to make it and just the effort she showed him made him satisfied enough.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Her birthday. It was new year and they celebrated Mikan's birthday and new year together with the gang. His birthday came and she gave him an unimaginable present. It was simple but it made him happy. She prepared a surprise party for him though he hated surprise party that was an exemption. The gang was there, his sister and their parents and _her_. They gave him presents. Presents that they knew he liked. But there is one present that stood out the most and the most important to him. She gave him a shirt. Simple. He remembered lending her his favorite shirt which she accidentally ripped. She gave him a smile and a sweet kiss in the lips which she initiated. He remembered seeing her red as a tomato after they pulled apart. That was his favorite birthday.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

He also saw a picture where they are fighting. They were always fighting but they never let a day end without making up with each other. They argue about little things and everything. That was their everyday. There is also a picture of the first time she sung her song for him. He felt an unimaginable happiness then. There was also a picture of them cleaning his car together. It started with a serious cleaning that eventually turned into a game and they were both drenched after but they didn't mind, what's important was that they had fun. Everything. The album contains every special moments of their lives together and he knew that it was the courtesy of his cousin. It has everything except...

"Your third anniversary. I'm expecting to finish that album of yours dear cousin. It's today, isn't it?" All he could do was nod at her as he closed the album.

"I'm an idiot." He muttered.

"Glad you know." But he ignored her.

"I'm a jerk."

"Always were." And was ignored again. If she wasn't satisfied with his reaction she would surely shoot him with her baka gun.

Natsume wiped the tears that managed to come out. "Where is she?"

She turned her back on him without saying anything and walked out of the house and Natsume, tailing behind her. He had to know where she is.

"Imai-"

"Drive me to the airport." She said as she went inside his car. Natsume had no choice but to go inside his car and sit at the driver's seat.

"I'm asking you where the hel-"

She interrupted him with an annoyed tone. "Shut up and drive."

Sighing, he started his car's engine and drove towards the airport. "I'm not your driver." He really didn't have time for this but knowing Hotaru she wouldn't talk until she gets what she wants.

Airport...

Hotaru went out of the car motioning him to follow her. "Hyuuga."

She entered the airport with him just behind her. She looked at the clock and frowned. It's time. She cursed inwardly.

She turned to face him. "Hyuuga, run."

He didn't need to ask what she meant. He already knew. The moment Hotaru told him to run, he ran like he never did before. He searched for her everywhere not minding that he's tired. Not minding the people who stared at him in either confusion or admiration.

Meanwhile...

"Flight xxx please proceed to terminal A..." (A/N: not good with this. Sorry)

She sighed. It's time. She turned towards her friends and bid them goodbye. "It's time guys. I need to go. I'm going to miss you all!" She said as she started to tear up.

"Why leave then? Just stay, Mikan-chan!" Anna cried.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan! Don't leave!" Nonoko hugged Anna as she herself cried.

She smiled sadly, "You know I can't."

"You can. Why don't you just forget what he said?" Koko said. His goofy grin was gone from his face.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan. Also, Hotaru isn't here yet." Yuu said.

"I'm not only leaving because of him. I'm also leaving for myself." She said.

"Nothing's gonna change your mind anymore, right?" Ruka said. His kind and gentle smile was now replaced by a sad expression.

She shook her head. "I'm still going to keep in touch, you guys! Don't be like that! I don't wanna see those ugly expressions!"

"Who's ugly here! Mikan-baka! You're so-ugh!" Sumire frowned.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Permy."

"Don't call me permy!" She screamed.

They all laughed.

Then they heard the announcement of Mikan's flight again.

"Bye, guys. Love you all!"

With Natsume...

He spotted their friends and sprinted towards them. He was so damn tired. He searched for her everywhere and throughout the whole damn airport but damn he just couldn't see her.

"W-where *pant* is *pant* s-she *pant*" He said while catching his breath. The six people looked at each other and frowned.

"Gone." Ruka answered him.

He suddenly looked up. "What do you mean gone? But-"

"Natsume, she's gone. She's inside the airplane already and their gonna fly in like 5 seconds." Koko interrupted him.

"No."

"You're late. It's your fault! You could have stopped her. You can stop her. Only you!" Sumire yelled at him and hugged Koko while she cried in his arms.

"No! It can't be. I-I haven't even told her yet..." He slumped on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"Haven't told her what yet?" Ruka asked.

"That she's annoying, stupid, idiotic-"

"Natsume!" The six chorused but he ignored them.

"-childish, and who wears polka-dotted panties. That I believe her. That she'll always be my polka. I don't want any freedom without her. That I would never be happy without her. I want to say..." He trailed off. What's the point? She's gone. Those words meant nothing if it wasn't heard by the person herself. He buried his head in his arms while lifted his knees to his chest and his arms are resting on top of his knees.

He started to sing. His song... for her.

"...It took..." He started with a whisper.

"Did you say something, Natsume?" Ruka asked but was ignored.

"...One look...

...Then forever laid out in front of me..."

"He's singing." Koko whispered to Ruka.

"...One smile..." A little bit louder.

"...Then I died... Only to be revived by you..." He smiled sadly remembering her smile.

All six of them were silent as they watch him sing. Sumire stopped crying and watched him also.

"There I was... Thought I had everything figured out... Goes to show just how much I know... 'Bout the way life, plays out..."

"I take one step away..." Louder

"Then I find myself coming back... To you" and louder.

"My one and only you

One and only you

Ohhhohhh..."

"Now I know,

That I know not a thing at all.

'Cept the fact that I am yours

And that you... are mine

Ohhh...

They told me that this wouldn't be easy...

And no,

I'm not one to complain...

I take one step away

Then I find myself coming back... To you...

My one and only

One and only

I take one step away

And I find myself coming back

To you

My one and only

One and only you..."

Silence. No one dared to speak because no one even know what to say. Through the song that he just sang they felt the feelings he failed to express to her. It was a song he wrote for her. She accidentally found out when she caught him writing it. Would there still be a chance she'll hear it?

"You finished it..." A soft voice said. Natsume raised his head and saw... Her. Standing in front of him with her sweet smile that he came to love.

"Hn." was all he could say.

"That's great!" She said cheerfully. He stared at her.

"You... Heard?" Natsume hesitantly asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Everything." She laid out her hands to him to help him stand because he kind of looks stupid sitting like that at the airport. He took her hand and stood up with her help but he didn't let go of her hand. He was given a chance. A chance to let her hear it. She heard.

"I thought... you... were..." Mikan gave him a confused look.

"Thought what? I just went to the toilet to fix myself before going. What did they tell you?" She gave an accusing glance to their friends who stiffened.

Natsume's face darkened. Uh-oh.

"We told him you already boarded the plane and would fly in like 5 seconds. Ja! We'regoingfirst!" Koko said quickly and grabbed Sumire and ran while the others followed after them. Mikan stared at their back and suddenly laughed with her wind-chime laugh. He stared at her while she laughed at their friends who are evidently afraid of Natsume's anger.

Natsume unable to control himself hugged her from behind making her jump in surprise. "Natsume?" She called out. She's getting embarrassed with their position because people are starting to stare at them and whisper to each other.

Natsume buried his face on her hair that is currently let down. He could smell her usual tangerine scent. He missed this. He missed hugging her, smelling her scent which he unknowingly became addicted to.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't believe you."

Mikan was surprised that she heard him apologize like that. He wasn't the type to apologize because of his big pride. She smiled and removed his arms that are around her and faced him. She smiled at him. "It's okay. What's important is that you're here."

Natsume pulled her to his arms again and kissed her and she kissed him back. Her flight and the people who are staring at them, everything. All of them forgotten. There was only the two of them existing. Two of them in their own world. He was glad he came in time or he would have lost her forever. She was glad that she decided to go to the toilet because if not then they would never have seen each other again. They were both glad that they found each other again.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Yes, even Natsume who rarely smiled.

"I'm going to murder them later. But right now, I'm not going to let you get away from me."

Mikan giggled.

"Who said I'm going to leave you alone? I will continue to bother you and annoy you to death! Oh, that's right. What makes you change your mind?" She asked.

"The album." He said.

She gave him a confused look. "What album?"

Natsume frowned. He was sure that she was the one who made the album and with no doubt that Hotaru took the pictures. "Wasn't it you who gave me that album and the letter?"

"I only gave Hotaru the letter so she could give it to you. I don't remember making an album. Why? What's in the album?"

So it's like that. He has to give thanks to his cousin later. Meaning, his wallet has to cough some cash. Whatever. What's important now is the person in his arms. "Pictures."

Mikan rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, pictures. I meant, what pictures?"

"I know. For now, the album is a secret."

She started to protest. "But I wanna see!"

"No. It's still uncompleted, anyway. Forget the album and let's go eat." with the mention of food, Mikan shut her mouth and let him drag her to wherever he wants as she pouted.

Your song. Ours.

Hotaru smiled triumphantly as she secretly click away and took many pictures as her camera can take. Picture for third anniversary, check.

"You did good in that little prank of yours, Nogi." She said to the person beside her who is spying at the two with her. Actually they were all present. The gang spied at the two from somewhere because they feared Natsume's anger.

Ruka was shocked at this. Hotaru rarely compliment anyone. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Hotaru looked away to hide her blush but didn't do anything.

"I hope you're ready for another round tomorrow, bunny boy. I'll be rich and you can't stop me from taking pictures." Ruka grinned nervously. Oh boy.

* * *

End

* * *

This is done! Waaaaa! Is it too long? Is it okay? The songs I used here are my favorite. Please review! I don't own the songs and Ken is an OC So he's **mine**. Want him? LoL no. Hahaha! Please read **Forever and Always**!

Songs:

Ours- Taylor Swift

Your Song- Parokya ni Edgar


End file.
